The Inhuman Agent
by saraiza
Summary: Skye thought HYDRA was dead with John Garrett, but clearly it's not. After taking Leo and leaving, Skye finds a Terrigen crystal and reaching her true potential, teaming up yet again with her fellow agents, but not without help from a couple of vigilantes and superheroes. Sequel/Crossover!
1. She Had Work To Do

The Inhuman Agent

Well, I'm back for the sequel! Lets hope I can finish it without any long periods of waitining!(Sarcasim, hopefully)

I do not own Agents of SHIELD, Spider-Man, Daredevil and the Avengers, only Leo and the plot.

Summary: Skye thought HYDRA was dead with John Garrett, but clearly it's not. After taking Leo and leaving, Skye finds a Terrigen crystal and reaching her true potential, teaming up yet again with her fellow agents, but not without help from a couple of vigilanties and superheros. Sequel/Crossover!

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _"I love you, Leo Grant Johnson," She said. "Don't you ever forget that, or we'll have some problems."_

 _Leo only babbled._

 _"That's right, kid," Skye said smiling. "Mommy's word is law."_

 _That's when Simmons came rushing in._

 _"What's wrong?" Skye asked frowning. Leo looked up at his mother and aunt._

 _"HYDRA's back, and they know about what you and Leo are."_

* * *

 _Six months later:_

Daisy Johnson was seen walking up towards a normal looking house. She knocked on the door and a teenaged boy around 15 or 16 opened the door.

"Hey Daisy, whats up?" The teenager asked. The teen saw that Daisy had her son, Grant, with her, which was usual. Whenever someone saw Daisy, Grant was always with her. "My aunt's not here, I can-

"I need you to watch Grant, Peter," Daisy interupted him. The teenaged boy, Peter Parker, was shocked. Daisy _never_ left her son alone, not even with Peter's Aunt May, who offered many times to watch over the baby so Daisy could get some sleep.

"You what?" Peter asked, wide eyed.

Daisy looked impatient as she passed Peter Grant's bag and the almost 2 year old himself. "I need you to watch my son, Peter. Tell your aunt that I'll send some money every week. Enough to-

"Wait a second," Peter interupted. "What are you doing, Daisy? How long are you going to be gone? _Where_ are you going?"

Skye sighed, looking behind her shoulder before looking back. "I can't explain it here, Peter. Not to you or your aunt. I'm not putting you at risk. I'll send enough money every week so you and your aunt can take care of Grant."

"I don't know, Dais-

 _"Please Peter,"_ Skye pleaded. "This is very important."

Peter frowned. "Does this have something to do with the people who are after you?" Daisy looked taken back, she hadn't told Peter, nor his aunt, anything on why she was there. "I know you know my secret, and I know your secret." Daisy looked panicked, thinking that she and her son were screwed if this teenager opened his mouth to the wrong person. "Don't worry though, I won't tell anybody." Daisy looked relived. "I'll tell my aunt that you have a family emergency. She won't mind having to take Grant for awhile."

"Thank you, Pete," Daisy said. She looked at Grant and kissed his head before looking back at Peter. "What's that motto you use again?"

Peter smirked. "With great power comes great responciblity."

Daisy nodded. "Protect my kid, Spidey."

Peter only nodded. He took Grant inside, shutting the door along the way.

* * *

As Skye walked away, her eyes had tears, but with a face of determination. She knew Peter and his aunt would take good care of Leo.

She had work to do.

* * *

So...what do you think? Is it good or is it awful? Please review, like and/or follow. Until next time, bye.

P.S.

Skye is using her birth name as a way of covering her tracks. And she's using Leo's middle name as another one.


	2. In Case That Trick Fails

The Inhuman Agent

I would like to thanks those who liked, followed and/or reviewed.

I do not own Agents of SHIELD, Spider-Man, Daredevil and the Avengers, only Leo and the plot.

Here's chapter 2...

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _As Skye walked away, her eyes had tears, but with a face of determination. She knew Peter and his aunt would take good care of Leo._

 _She had work to do._

* * *

 _One Month Later:_

When Skye disapeared 7 months ago with Leo, everything changed for Coulson and his team. They added more agents onto the team, including reinstating Ward back on, they changed bases and tracking down the Obelisk, a strange devise that kills people with a single touch. It was alien made, given its foregin, metalic base.

It had been rather difficult tracking Skye down. She had a series of aliases used and some were in different states. They had even tracked her signal down in Cuba, but it had been another one of Skye's hacking tricks.

Ward had been a mess throughout the entie ordeal. Just when he and Skye were about to have a new beginning, HYDRA had to come in and ruin it all up.

Not to mention Ward could finally be a real father to Leo. Given the greif he went through with Leo Ward, he wanted to be a better father then his father, then the man Leo Ward knew as a father.

He had to find Skye and Leo though. It was all he cared about. Though, once Skye and Leo were found _alive and safe,_ he would help bring down HYDRA.

He would protect the woman he loves and the son they have together.

He was walking through one of the corridoors when he literatly ran into one of the newer agents, who looked exhausted.

Before Ward could walk away, the woman spoke.

"Agent Ward, Director Coulson sent me to bring you to him," The woman said. She had dark hair and was honestly attractive, but Ward of course had eyes for someone else.

"Why?" Ward demanded, frowning.

"He didn't say, he just requires your presences," The woman said.

Ward only nodded and followed the agent to Coulson's office, where the man himself was at as well as May, Simmons, Triplett and two other agents, Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter.

"Thank you, Agent Palamas," Coulson said and the woman left, closing the door.

"Have you got any news on Skye and Leo?" Ward asked, keeping his composure. He knew that the others were still on edge about him being there, something he couldn't blame them on.

"We may have some news," Coulson said, he had his tablet in his hands, using it as a controller for the larger computer on the wall. On the computer was checks being writen out to a Mrs. May Parker of Forest Hills, Queens in New York City. They all had Skye's birth name as the sender on them.

"Why are we looking at this woman?" Ward demanded.

"Because," Coulson said as the images changed. It was a photo of Leo Ward and a brown haired teenager with a camera and glasses. "The boy next to Leo Ward is May Parker's nephew, Peter Parker. I doubt it's just a simple coincidence."

That's all Ward needed to hear.

* * *

May Parker was tired. Not that she was complaining. She worked nightshifts as a nurse in the ER in order to pay off bills from years ago, as well as taking care of her nephew Peter. She also was caring for her neighbors son, Grant. His mother, Daisy, had been faithful on her word about sending enough money to care for the little boy. She had been worried though, on why she suddenly had to leave. Especially Grant, whom she never let out of her sight.

It was all very peculiar to May.

With Peter upstairs with Grant, Aunt May desided to allow herself a few moments of peace before she would start on making dinner.

Then the doorbell went off. Sighing, Aunt May would have to relax later.

Opening the door, Aunt May saw a group of people at the door.

"Hi," The balding man said causally. "My name is Phil Coulson, I'm the director of SHIELD. May my collegues and I come in?"

Taken back for a moment, Aunt May spoke. "Of course, come on in."

It was rather akward finding enough room to fit seven strange people, but May did.

"What can I do for you, Director Coulson?" Aunt May asked with a frown. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Peter staring down at her at the top of the stairs, Grant latching onto one of his legs. The agents didn't see them.

"Do you know a Daisy Johnson?" Coulson simply asked.

"Why?"

"We've been looking for her for the last 7 months, Mrs. Parker," Coulson said, a frown forming on his face. "And we know that she's been sending money to you. Care to tell us why?"

Aunt May frowned. "It's for her son, Grant. She came by about a month ago and dropped him off. My nephew was the only one home at the time. He told me that Daisy had some kind of family emergency and couldn't bring Grant with her. She's been sending checks out every week for him."

"Does she send anything else?" Coulson asked.

"No," Aunt May said shaking her head. "Only the checks. I don't know where she's sending them from. My nephew might though. He spoke with her once over the phone about a week ago."

That was something the SHIELD agents wanted to hear.

"Do you mind if we speak to your nephew, Mrs. Parker?" Coulson asked.

"If it helps," Aunt May said. She then looked up towards the stairs. "You can come down, Peter, no need to be spying from up there. And bring Grant down as well." She looked at the SHIELD agents. "I'll be in the kitchen if any of you need anything."

* * *

Peter was standing around the SHIELD agents, Grant was seen playing on the floor with a Captian America toy that had once been Peter's.

"So you guys know Daisy?" The teen asked.

"We know her as Skye actually," Coulson merely said. "What do you know about her, Peter?"

Peter frowned. His spider-sense wasn't going off, so he knew that he, his aunt and Grant weren't in danger. Yet. "I know that she's running from being caught by some organization that apparently also has an interest in Grant as well."

"Do you know where Skye went?" Ward demanded.

Peter frowned, not completely trusting this guy. "No, she didn't mention where she was going. She looked like she was in a hurry though. I was honestly shocked that she even let me hold Grant, she's pretty protective of him, but I can see why."

"What did she tell you when she called you?" Coulson asked.

"She just asked about Grant," Peter simply said. He was told specifically by Daisy to only say that if someone started questioning him. Like now.

May was glaring at him, did she somehow know that he was keeping out information?

"Are you lying?" She demanded.

"I'm not," Peter simply said. He was just leaving out some important details.

"You're lying, kid," Ward said frowning. He looked angry. Peter wondered if he was Grant's father, he had noticed that he had been eyeing Grant the most. "I suggest you start talking."

Peter frowned, not afraid of this guy. "I don't know where she's at. I'm not lying."

"Please Peter," Simmons said, a sad look on her face. "We just want to find Skye. She's our friend and we want to know that she's safe."

Peter frowned. "I want to help you guys, I really do, but I don't know anything else."

Coulson only nodded, knowing that they went a bit too far. "Thank you Peter, we'll see ourselves out."

As he stood, Ward spoke. "What about...Grant?" He had a frown on his face, glaring at Peter.

"You can't take him with you," Peter said frowning. "One thing Daisy did tell me before she left was to keep Grant with me and my aunt. No one knows that he's here."

"What if someone comes and tries to take Grant? What would you do then?" Ward demanded. Peter smirked.

"I've got some tricks up my sleeve," He said. And he wasn't lying about that. "Daisy trusts my aunt and me, if she hadn't, where would Grant be?"

Coulson frowned. "Agent Morse here," He motioned towards the blonde woman. "Will be sticking around in case that trick fails."

Peter only frowned, but silently agreed.

* * *

So, what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Review, like and/or follow please. Until the next chapter, adios. And sorry if any characters seem out of character.


	3. If You Say So

The Inhuman Agent

I would like to thanks those who liked, followed and/or reviewed.

I do not own Agents of SHIELD, Spider-Man, Daredevil and the Avengers, only Leo and the plot.

Here's chapter 3...

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"I've got some tricks up my sleeve," He said. And he wasn't lying about that. "Daisy trusts my aunt and me, if she hadn't, where would Grant be?"_

 _Coulson frowned. "Agent Morse here," He motioned towards the blonde woman. "Will be sticking around in case that trick fails."_

 _Peter only frowned, but silently agreed._

* * *

The agents were seen back on the bus.

"Do you think this is a wise desicion, Coulson?" Ward demanded, a angry expression on his face. "Leo's safer here, not with some puny looking teenager and his widowed aunt. Why would Skye leave him there?"

"Peter Parker's hiding something," Coulson said. "And Bobbi will watch out for Leo, as well as the Parker's."

"Why does that name seem familiar?" Tripplett said out of nowhere. "Who were Parker's parents?"

"Richard and Mary Parker," Coulson said sighing. He had a few run in's with the Parker's in the past. "They apart of the CIA, but sometimes worked with Fury on top secret missions. They died in a plane crash on their way to Algeria. They betrayed the CIA and SHIELD for an unknown threat."

 _"You left my son with the son of two traitors!"_ Ward shouted.

"Says the asswhole who betrayed his son's mother for a deranged HYDRA robot," May said dryly. "And do I have to mention Leo Ward?"

Ward's only responce to that was a heavy set glare.

"It's better keeping Leo with May and Peter Parker for the moment," Coulson said with a frown. "He won't be in any danger while we take HYDRA down yet again."

Peter wasn't entirely surprised when Daisy called him.

 _"What did SHIELD want?"_ Was the first thing Peter heard.

"Hello to you too, Daisy," Peter said sarcastically. He looked over at Grant, who was attempting to get past the baby gate again and climb up the stairs. "They asked about where you were at and whatnot. One of the agents is currently residing at your old place."

 _"Which one?"_

"Ah...Agent Morse," The teenager answered. He was staring at the agent through a window adjacent to the one Agent Morse was staring through. It was kind of creepy. "She's blonde and clearly plans on watching me closely. Literatly."

 _"Hang up and take Grant to Nelson and Murdock Attorney's at Law in Hell's Kitchen, ask for Matt Murdock,"_ Skye said before she hung up. Peter looked confused. He looked at Grant, who was looking up at him with a wide grin on his face.

"Do you know something I don't?" Peter asked. Grant only laughed at that.

* * *

Hell's Kitchen was only 16 minutes away from Forest Hills by car, at least 3 hours by walk. It took Peter less time by swinging. Even with Grant strapped to his back. Peter wasn't sure if it was safe, but it was the only way he was able to escape Agent Blondie, who most likely knew that he was gone by now and no doubt would be looking for him and Grant.

Finding the law office that Daisy told him to go to wasn't hard, considering there was a plaque with the name on one of the old brick buildings.

He entered the building and went upstairs until he found the office. He knocked on the door before entering. A blonde haired woman was at the desk. The office wasn't anything special.

"Hi," The woman said, a light smile on her face. "What can I do for you two?"

"I'm looking for Matt Murdock," Peter said, smiling politely back. He was holding Grant now.

"May I ask why?" The woman asked.

"I'll take it from here, Karen," A man with brown hair and red circular sunglasses. He had a foldable white cane with him. He's blind. "Come with me you two." He started walking towards the exit. "Karen, tell Foggy that I'll be back in a little while."

The woman replied as Matt started walking away, Peter and Grant followed.

"How do you know Daisy?" Peter demanded as he walked with the blind man. Grant was on his shoulders.

"Skye and I grew up in the same orphanage," Matt said. He smirked. "How did you get Leo?"

"Leo?" Peter questioned, confused.

"The toddler on your shoulders," Matt stated. Peter looked freaked out.

"Are you sure you're blind, and the toddler's name is Grant," The teenager said.

"If you say so," The blind man said.

* * *

They soon arrived at Matt's apartment. Matt unlocked the door and entered. Peter and Grant followed.

A shower was heard, who else was here? Was it Daisy?

Matt moved around his home with ease, relaxing on his uncomfortable looking couch.

He wasn't looking at Peter when he started talking. "You know you can sit down. I'm sure Leo's getting heavy for you."

Peter said nothing as he sat down, still holding on to the toddler, who wasn't at all heavy for him. Something was off about Matt, but Peter couldn't figure out what it was.

"Is Daisy here?" Peter asked.

"You'll find out soon enough kid," The odd blind man said, to Peter's frustration. "How old are you?"

"15," Peter answered. They both heard the shower end. A few minutes later, Daisy came out. Her hair was now short as hell. When did that happen?

"Daisy?" Peter said, standing up. She smirked at Peter.

"Hey Pete, give me my kid if you don't mind," Daisy said. Peter handed Grant over to her, the baby had a huge grin of joy on his face. Daisy smiled at Grant, but Peter noticed something different about her. It was like she was holding something down.

"Hello my little guy, have you been good for Peter and Aunt May?" She said.

"Mama!" The almost 2 year old cried out happily. It was as though he just saw her yesterday.

Daisy smile grew at that. She looked at Peter then. "Did Agent Morse follow you?"

"No," Peter said. "But she probably knows that we're gone now."

Daisy nodded. "Alright. You better get back home. I'll take Grant. Thank you, I owe you big time."

Peter nodded, but a frown froze upon his face. "Is Daisy your real name? And what about Grant? Your friend here," He nodded towards Matt. "Calls him Leo."

Daisy frowned in confusion, she looked at Matt. "How do you know my kids first name?"

Matt merely shrugged. "He's exactly the same to this young man I helped out a few months ago."

"Who was called Leo," Skye stated.

"Yes," Matt replied. "He broke into my house in the middle of the night almost 2 years ago. He was injured, so I let him stay. He left after about three weeks. He was strange I'll admit." He paused for a moment. "How is it possible that I met a teenaged version of your son, Skye?"

Peter wanted to know that too. He looked at Daisy, who sighed heavily.

"It's a long story," She soon said. Grant looked up at his mother his smile was no longer on his face. He started kicking, wanting to be let down. Daisy frowned and let the toddler down.

"We've got all the time in the world, Skye," Matt said.

So Daisy started talking.

* * *

When Daisy, or Skye, finished talking, both Peter and Matt were shocked at what they had ust heard. Matt held his emotions in though, Peter more or less.

"Your saying that you and Gr-Leo are aliens?" Was the first thing that came out of Peter's mouth.

Skye frowned, but nodded. "Pretty much." She looked down at her hands. "Lets just say it was a good thing I left Leo with you for all those months. My powers, they can be dangerous."

Before Peter could ask anything else, Matt spoke. "Speaking of your son, where is he?"

Skye immeadiatly stood up, as did Matt and Peter. There wasn't much to panic about though, Skye found Leo seconds later, asleep under the kitchen table.

"You can put him on my bed," Matt offered, which Skye accepted.

When she left, Matt frowned. He knelt down for some reason.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked as Matt ran his hand under the the table.

He pulled an envelope out. Matt ran his hands over it.

"It's for Skye," The lawyer said, frowning.

Peter looked at the letter. There was no braille written on it. Skye's name was clearly written on ink. Peter looked at Matt, wide eyed.

"What's for me?" Skye said, coming out.

Matt said nothing as he passed her the letter.

Skye opened it, her eyes grew as large as saucers.

* * *

So, what do you think? Is it good, or is it bad? Does anything seem off? Or uncharacter-like? Give out any suggestions if you'd like. Please review, like and/or follow. Until next time, see ya.


	4. Unknown Security

The Inhuman Agent

I would like to thanks those who liked, followed and/or reviewed.

I do not own Agents of SHIELD, Spider-Man, Daredevil and the Avengers, only Leo and the plot.

Here's chapter 4...

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _He pulled an envelope out. Matt ran his hands over it._

 _"It's for Skye," The lawyer said, frowning._

 _Peter looked at the letter. There was no braille written on it. Skye's name was clearly written on ink. Peter looked at Matt, wide eyed._

 _"What's for me?" Skye said, coming out._

 _Matt said nothing as he passed her the letter._

 _Skye opened it, her eyes grew as large as saucers._

* * *

"How do they keep..." Skye started to murmur until she being interrupted.

"What?" Peter asked, not paying attention.

Skye looked up, jamming the note into her jean pockets. "Nothing, Pete. It's nothing important."

"Doesn't seem that way," Peter muttered. If Skye heard that, she didn't show.

"What does the letter say, Skye?" Matt asked.

"Nothing," Skye lied.

"You're lying," Matt said folding his arms, concern was his facial expression though. "What does it say? Who keeps writing you?"

Skye frowned, taking the note back out, it was already wrinkled. Peter was staring at her, wanting to know what the message was.

Skye opened the note back up and read:

 _"You can't keep this up. Little guy is safe. Let us deal with HYDRA."_

Matt frowned while Peter looked bewildered. "How does these know about Leo's whereabouts?"

"Question of the day," Skye said, looking frustrated. "We need to go to your house, Peter."

"Why?"

Skye looked at Peter and Matt. "I need to see if someone's set up some unknown security there. If not, we're in big trouble."

"You don't think-" Matt started to say, as though he knew what Skye was thinking.

"I honestly hope not," Skye said, interrupting the odd blind man.

"What are you thinking, Skye?" Peter asked.

Skye glanced at her sleeping son as she spoke. "An Inhuman who I met once, and lets just say it's not a good thing to come across his path again."

* * *

It didn't take long for Bobbi to realize that Peter left with Leo.

She tried tracking the teens phone, which he had left in the Parker home, to Bobbi's annoyance. She did manage to find the number of the last caller. A phone booth in Utah. Clearly Skye's work.

Bobbi called it in to Coulson. It only took 5 minutes for them to enter the front door of Skye's place.

"How long have they been gone, Agent Morse?" Coulson demanded, a not too pleased frown on his face.

"Two hours at the most, sir," Was the agents reply. "Parker left his phone here and his aunt is currently working."

"How is it you're only finding this out now!" Ward demanded, suddenly in Bobbi's place. Agent Morse's only reply was grabbing Ward's wrist and flipping him effortlessly to the ground.

"We shouldn't be jumping to conclusions." Simmons said. "For all we know, Parker took Leo out some park and forgot his phone."

"Anything involving Skye's son is more then just simple," May said coolly. "Weather he's throwing applesauce in defiance or throwing someone across the room with telekinesis in a rage, Leo screams trouble."

That's when the door literately blew open.

Ward saw the person who...used powers to open the door. And he was shocked to the core.

"Skye?" Ward said, the woman in his line of view had Skye's face but had shorter hair...and powers. Had she...she had.

Behind her was Peter and a man with red sunglasses and a white cane. He was holding Leo with one hand, the cane in the same one.

"Hey Ward," Skye said casually. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies otherwise."

Ward, who had his mouth wide open in shock abruptly closed it.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Skye," Coulson said. He had a unclear expression on his face. He glanced at Peter and Matt. "As do you two."

Skye nodded and yet again started talking. "The reason I left and took Leo was because...

"I wouldn't finish that, Skye," Matt interrupted, looking at a fixed point in the front room. "There's someone spying on us in the corner of the room."

Everyone turned to where Matt had pointed out. No one was there.

"Nobody's there's, Matt," Skye said frowning.

"Come on out," Matt said, partially ignoring the Inhuman woman. "You can't hide from me."

The figure then popped out of thin air. It was a teenaged girl around 13 or so with dark brown hair and matching eyes. She had light olive tone skin that blended in with her hair and eye color. She looked very familiar.

"Looks like Matt found the unknown security," Peter commented offhandedly. It was only then did Skye realize who the girl _could_ be.

* * *

So... what do you think? Who could this girl be? Is it good or bad? Thanks for reading and please review, like and/or follow. Until next time, see ya.


	5. What Secrets?

The Inhuman Agent

I would like to thanks those who have reviewed, liked and/or followed.

I do not own Agents of SHIELD, Spider-Man, Daredevil and the Avengers, only Leo, any other OC I have and the plot.

Here's chapter 5...

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _The reason I left and took Leo was because..._

 _"I wouldn't finish that, Skye," Matt interrupted, looking at a fixed point in the front room. "There's someone spying on us in the corner of the room."_

 _Everyone turned to where Matt had pointed out. No one was there._

 _"Nobody's there's, Matt," Skye said frowning._

 _"Come on out," Matt said, partially ignoring the Inhuman woman. "You can't hide from me."_

 _The figure then popped out of thin air. It was a teenaged girl around 13 or so with dark brown hair and matching eyes. She had light olive tone skin that blended in with her hair and eye color. She looked very familiar._

 _"Looks like Matt found the unknown security," Peter commented offhandedly. It was only then did Skye realize who the girl could be._

* * *

It was like looking in a mirror to Skye. Only younger.

"Who are you?" Ward demanded, his gun out and pointing at the girl, who smirked.

"I'm sad you don't recognize me, Daddy," The girl said.

"What?"

The girl had raised eyebrows. "I'm from the future. From what my oldest brother has said, you've been through something like this before."

"What's your brother's name?" May demanded, not trusting the girl.

"Which name?" The girl said, crossing her arms. "Leo Ward, Leo Johnson or is he Grant Johnson at the point in time seeing as he still shits his pants?"

"You've been spying on him, and stalking me," Skye said frowning. She didn't seem surprised, yet completely shocked. "Why?"

"My brother's the stalker, I'm the spy," The girl clairified. "You'd have to ask him."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Skye asked.

The girl looked at Matt. "Have Uncle Matt here interrogate me."

The agents were confused, Matt only looked intriuged.

 _"Uncle Matt?"_ He said, a light frown on his face. "Why not use someone...more appropiate?"

"You were able to detect me, something impossible without the proper equuitment," The girl said dryly. "Something tells me that you know when someone is telling the truth."

* * *

"What's your full name?" Matt asked. He and the girl were sitting in the kitchen, not far from hearing distance.

"Jade Jemma Johnson,"

"Alright Jade, how old are you?"

"14, my birthdays in June," The girl, Jade said cooly.

"What are your parents names?" Jade seemed annoyed by that one, but answered.

"Grant Ward and Daisy Johnson,"

"Any siblings?"

"Leo Grant Johnson," Jade said with a "are-you-kidding-me?" look.

"How old is he in your time?" Matt asked.

"Leo's 19."

"You have abilities," Matt stated. "What are they?"

"Invisibility, flight and phasing," Jade said with bordem. "I'm like a ghost."

"And how did you aquire these abilities?"

"I got bit by a radioactive ghost," Jade said sarcastically. "Terrigen crystals. I was 13."

"Is Leo here?" Matt asked. "Future Leo that is."

Peter and the agents weren't hiding from plain sight anymore. Leo was in his fathers's arms, staring at them as well.

Jade looked away, turning her eyes to Matt. "Yes."

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure, the only time I hear from him is when he sends me messages telepathically," Jade said frowning. "He doesn't come anywhere near here. He won't explain why."

"He keeps secrets from you," Matt said. "Why?"

"He's Leo," Jade said shrugging. "He's always been like that. My parents hate when he does that." Both Skye and Ward frowned at that. What secrets could this Leo be hiding?

"What secrets?" Skye demanded, nearly running in. She looked down at Jade with desperate eyes.

Jade frowned. She bit her lip, as though she wanted to tell something. A lie.

"You won't like it," She said.

 _"What secrets?"_

Jade closed her eyes and sighed. "Let's just say he's getting the attention of two major parties."

* * *

It hadn't taken him long to find Dr. Banner. The man was hiding in clear sight, how did SHIELD, HYDRA _and_ the Avengers not think of this place?

Wakanda was the last place he'd ever expect to see the good old green doctor though, so he shouldn't judge.

The building was full of offices, empty hopefully, but he doubted it. As the young man entered the building, he was correct. The amount of people just within the lobby was a tremendous amount.

Sighing, the young man gave a...nudge to them all. Telepathically. He hated using it for this.

 _"Run as quickly as you can. Run like the Hulk is about to trample you to death."_

And just like that, everyone stopped, panic spreading across their faces like a wildfire. This was follwed by their screams and quick gettaways.

The young man calmly, if not eerily manner, passed through all the chaos and descended up the stairs, dodging more panicked people on the way.

The young man found Dr. Banner working in his dull office, to preoccupied too even notice the stampeed just a few steps away.

"Excuse me, Dr. Banner?" The young man said as he knocked on the door.

The man lookedup, a light frown of confusion on his face. "Yes? How may I help you?"

The young man sighed, walking in. "I'm sorry."

Dr. Banner looked confused before the anger hit like a ton of bricks.

The young man was staring intensly at the doctor when his eyes changed to green.

That's when Leo Johnson fled the scene as the Hulk quickly emerged, hoping that Black Panther wouldn't kill him when he and his sister got back to their present.

Wait, he should be more concerned that his sister won't kill him.

He really need's to think things through.

* * *

So, what do you think? Is it good, it it bad? Let me know by reviewing. And make sure to like and/or follow as well. Until next time, thanks for reading.


	6. Leo'sLeo

The Inhuman Agent

I would like to thanks those who reviewed, and/or liked.

I do not own Agents of SHIELD, Spider-Man, Daredevil and the Avengers, only Leo, any other OC I have and the plot.

Here's chapter 6...

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Jade frowned. She bit her lip, as though she wanted to tell something. A lie._

 _"You won't like it," She said._

 _"What secrets?"_

 _Jade closed her eyes and sighed. "Let's just say he's getting the attention of two major parties."..._

 _..."Excuse me, Dr. Banner?" The young man said as he knocked on the door._

 _The man looked up, a light frown of confusion on his face. "Yes? How may I help you?"_

 _The young man sighed, walking in. "I'm sorry."_

 _Dr. Banner looked confused before the anger hit like a ton of bricks._

 _The young man was staring intensly at the doctor when his eyes changed to green._

 _That's when Leo Johnson fled the scene as the Hulk quickly emerged, hoping that Black Panther wouldn't kill him when he and his sister got back to their present._

 _Wait, he should be more concerned that his sister won't kill him._

 _He really need's to think things through._

* * *

It took exactly 30 seconds for everyone to know what had just occured. The Hulk showing up in Wakanda pissed off...again.

It took 5 minutes for the Wakandan military to show up and basically cause a lot more chaos. By then the Hulk had destroyed the building he had previously been, not to mention the ssurrounding areas where people were yet again running for their lives.

It took 10 minutes for the Avengers to arrive on site, with Tony Stark in a brand new, hopefully more efficiant Hulk-Buster.

Lets just say it took a lot of time and many broken buildings to stop the Hulk's unexplainable rampage. By then, Coulson and his team of agents were waiting for the Avengers back at Stark's tower, which previously had been the Avengers' Tower. Jade was with them as she followed them while invisable.

Of course it had to be Stark to open his mouth first when the Avengers came back with a slightly dazed Banner 2 hours later.

"You're suppose to be dead," he said pointing directly at Coulson. He saw Jade next, ignoring the other agents. "And I see SHIELD has started recruiting child soliders. Congraulations, you've just signed your name up for future wars."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming, Stark."

Coulson didn't respond to any of that, instead getting straight to the point. "What happened, Dr. Banner?" He said to the still uneased scientist, setting his eyes upon him.

Banner frowned. "All I know is I suddenly felt angry, out of nowhere. I had been...talking to someone when it happened." He suddenly had a look of worry on his face.

Jade was suspious now. "What did this person look like?"

Everyone stared at the teenager then. Jade didn't notice though.

"What did this person look like?" The teenager demanded, loosing patience quickly. Banner frowned as he thought.

"He was tall and in his late teens," the man soon answered. He noticed Jade had a silver wrist band on her right wrist. "He had a bracelet like yours, but on his left wrist. His was more...battered though."

That's all the comformation Jade needed. "Leo caused this."

That set off just about everybody.

* * *

 _"Who the hell is Leo?"_

 _"What do you mean? Why the hell would he do something like that!"_

 _"Has he lost his mind!"_

 _"Are you completely sure?"_

 _"How could a mortal cause this much chaos?"_

Jade couldn't help it when she broke out laughing at Thor's remark. Everyone stopped talking, staring at her with bewilderment.

"Leo's...Leo," she sheepishly admitted after her laughter died down. "Like I said before, he likes his secrets just as much as Stark likes his toy robots."

Tony Stark actually looked offended by that.

"Okay...Do you have any idea why he set the Other Guy off?" Banner asked. "And how for that matter."

"Leo's got telepathy, he must of somehow used it to cause your anger to emerge," Jade said casually. Her eyebrowed lowered a bit though in frustration. "He's never done that though, well, I've never seen him do it." She started muttering. "Why Wakanda?"

"What?" Skye said, frowning.

"Leo let the Hulk out in Wakanda on purpose," Jade said frowning. "He wanted to get the attention of the Avengers and Black Panther, not SHIELD and HYDRA."

"Black Panther?" Steve asked, confused.

"In my time," Jade started off with. "He's a member of the Avengers. He's the ruler of Wakanda. And he might kill Leo when we return to our time now."

"Wait, in your time?" Steve said, confused.

"I'm from the future," Jade said. "Leo, who's my brother, climbed into my bedroom one night and brought me here without a lot of explaining."

Skye frowned, but Ward beat her to it.

"Do we even know where you're at?" He demanded.

Jade closed her eyes, sighed and shook her head as she opened them back up. "In my time, and in the eyes of SHIELD, the government, and some Avengers, Leo's a wanted fugitive."

* * *

So, what do you think? Is it good, it it bad? Let me know by reviewing. And make sure to like and/or follow as well. Until next time, thanks for reading.


End file.
